


Untranslatable Words Bingo

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: allbingo works [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games), Dragon Age (Video Games), Final Fantasy VII, Star Wars: Rebels, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Community: allbingo, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: A small set of bingo prompts for the allbingo community on dreamwidth. [Various Fandoms]





	1. 1. Pålegg (Norwegian) - Anything and everything you can put on a slice of bread.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Untranslatable Words Bingo for the allbingo community on dreamwidth.

Jun wrinkled his nose in disgust as Diablo-21 and Ruse-19 watched in fascination as Blake stacked a thick piece of ham with a slice of tomato and two slices of apple between two pieces of bread before putting a bit of bacon and cheese slices on top of it with another piece of bread, then biting into it happily.

The two Exo’s started to whisper excitedly to each other.

“Did you see –”

“Did you see the way he opened his jaw?”

“It's fascinating how he –”

Ruse flashed his lights merrily and chuckled as their discussion continued while Jun continued to look on with disgust. Eventually, a human Hunter by the name of Mya poked her head into the room and raised an eyebrow at the scene.

“Hey guys, you gotta come see – What’s going on?”

Jun shook his head as he stood up and walked over to her.

“Best not to ask. The short version is that Diablo and Ruse are conducting an experiment and Blake agreed to take part.”

“Ah. What’s the experiment?”

“No clue. Just another sign that humans are as weird as ever.”


	2. 2. Abbiocco (Italian): drowsiness from eating a big meal.

The three Guardians – an Exo, an Awoken, and a Human – watched with mild fascination as the child they were told watch, ate so much food that the kid’s stomach was now bulging from all the food that she had managed to stuff down her throat. Eventually, her eyes began to drop closed before she blinked and covered her mouth.

Zavala and Ikora would probably melt them if anything happened to the kid while Cayde would no doubt find the entire thing hilarious.

The Awoken moved toward the tired child slowly, their hands reaching them as a greenish hue began to appear on the child’s face before vomiting all over on the Awoken’s armor. The Exo leaned towards the grey-faced Human beside them.

“So wish you could still eat like that friend?”

“Nope. Not at all.”


	3. 3. Hiraeth (Welsh) - A particular type of longing for the homeland or the romanticized past.

There were times when Bilbo would sit on the bench beside his little green door and stare out across the vast, sprawling small hills of the Shire. It lightened his heart always to see them, but there was a part of him that was longing for something else that was beyond the Shire's boundaries.

Beyond even the forests where the Elves sometimes walked at night, and he would find himself stopping at some considerable distance from the caravan to watch them make their journey.

He sometimes found that his heart longed for the great Mountain realm of Erebor and the Dwarven King that ruled through.

Bilbo wondered if Thorin longed for him as Bilbo wished to be right there at his side.


	4. 4. Hyggelig (Danish): A warm friendly cozy demeanor

Zack was surprised that one had thought to try and take advantage of Aerith and her magic; he's convinced that anyone had thought to try taking advantage of the beautiful mage, something to do with one of their companions perhaps.

Or perhaps they've seen him lurking at her shoulder with an amused look and cleaning his greatsword as he watched the interaction.

"I'm glad that you're here still, Zack," Aerith says as she leans into his side with a smile. "I can't even begin to imagine dealing with these people without you."

"It's not something that I want to think about either. I'm glad to be here with you, Aerith," Zack murmurs into the top of her head.


	5. 5.  Tingo (Pascuense): To gradually steal all the possessions out of a neighbor’s house by borrowing and not returning.

It hadn't taken long for Kallus to notice that his things – as few as they were since leaving the Empire behind – had started to go missing.

The first time, it had been some of his clothes, and he'd merely brushed it off as another Rebel taking offense to the former Imperial among them, deciding to take his clothes as some bizarre hazing prank.

The second and third times it had happened, he was finally annoyed enough to stage a watch post near his quarters to see who was taking things from him.

In the end, he finally discovered that his target was in fact, Zeb following some odd Lasat nesting and mating instinct that insisted on courting him per his culture.


End file.
